


Date Me!

by OneEyedFurball (Moscovm)



Series: Chronicles of the Tall, Dark and Deadly [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Tony Stark, Flowers, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Love Confessions - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moscovm/pseuds/OneEyedFurball
Summary: Tony really had no time for this.Apparently Loki didn't get the memo.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Chronicles of the Tall, Dark and Deadly [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538719
Comments: 20
Kudos: 109





	Date Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rouko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/gifts).

> Thanks for the prompt idea and Beta, and also the wonderful name of the series xD I love it!  
For the bingo square O4 - Setting: Bathroom.

Tony power-walked to the bathroom. He only had 8 minutes until his next meeting, and Pepper was already pissed at him for missing most of the first one. She will have his head if he arrived late to another meeting.

After he relieved himself and washed his hands he took a moment to just stand and breath, imagining the blueprints for an idea he came up with during the last few minutes in the conference room. He really hated business meetings.

Once he felt a bit more at his center, He walked over the door to the hallway. Still lost in calculations and designs, he walked right into someone’s chest the moment he opened the door.

His mind registered ‘tall, male, firm, great smell’ but he was almost late and he really wanted to let JARVIS in on the idea, so he muttered a quick “Sorry” and walked past the man.

Well, he tried to, but he was blocked by a giant bouquet of flowers shoved in his face.

“Date Me!”

Tony didn’t actually need to look to know who was standing there - he’d recognize that voice anywhere. He still took a step back into the bathroom so he could look past the flowers and up at the other’s face.

And yes, his ears did not deceive him. That really was Loki, God of Mischief, Assholery, and Wet Dreams ambushing him in a bathroom, giving him flowers and demanding a date. He was also wearing a button-up shirt, a tie and, for some reason, black boots with heels that Pepper would probably salivate over.

What was even Tony’s life?

“Are you going to either start a fight, kidnap me or kill me?” He asked.

Loki looked taken aback by the question for a fraction of a second, but then he schooled his features into determined confidence and took a step forward, making Tony step back in order to not be suffocated by the flowers again.

“I am not here to fight or hurt you in any way. I’m merely here t-”

“Thanks,” Tony cut him off.

“But whatever your scheme is with this-” he gestured at the flowers and the getup (which looked delicious, actually) “-Pepper will do so much worse if I’m not there  _ right now . _ So I’m gonna go.” Tony tried to walk past Loki once more, but he was stopped by Loki practically shoving him onto the closest sink with the bouquet and making him take it.

“I am not here to fight or hurt you in any way,” Loki started again, irritation clear in his voice, “I am merely here to ask you to join me for dinner.” he gave Tony an expectant look.

Tony really wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. Loki was hot, funny and crazy smart. He was also plain old crazy.

They’ve been flirting since the beginning and it would’ve been a lie if Tony said he hadn’t thought about talking to Loki outside of battle or going through with the hints they’d been giving each other. Being fucked senseless actually sounded like a lot of fun. But...

He just figured Loki went along with it to get Tony in trouble with Cap and Thor, the way it always seemed to.

Still not able to form a serious reply, Tony went with “These flowers aren’t poisoned or cursed or anything, right?”

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as Loki moved from irritated to murderous in a millisecond.

“No.” He sneered, face a mere inch from Tony’s.

Then he seemed to catch himself and took a step back, schooling his features to something akin to boredom.

“I left the address of a restaurant on the card with the flowers. Be there tomorrow at 8 sharp, or you will never get to enjoy another fight against me.” He threatened.

Then he just disappeared.

Tony was left gaping, the giant bouquet of flowers in his hands, and a whole lot of confusion in his head.

He checked the card attached to the bouquet. Sure enough, there was an address written there, in neat, loopy handwriting. Tony even knew the restaurant. Loki definitely had good taste.

A moment later his phone buzzed, breaking Tony out of his shocked trance and making him run out of the bathroom. Pepper was so going to kill him.

If he’d spent the rest of the meetings thinking about what he’d wear to a date with someone who might or might not wear heels, it was no one’s business.

**Author's Note:**

> Always enjoy the comments and Kudos! They're more than welcome!


End file.
